Novos caminhos
by Hannon Moon
Summary: Já é hora de os cavaleiros terem uma vida normal, se apaixonarem. Justamente nessa época, Ikki retorna depois de muito tempo com uma surpresa de abalar o Santuário! Fluflly, comédia, romance e meio hentai. À kem lê a fic,o cap 4 é importante,o leiam, pliz
1. Default Chapter

Novos caminhos

Saori sorria, feliz, durante o almoço e todos perceberam que havia algo a mais para seu contentamento. Afrodite foi o primeiro a arriscar:

Saori, podemos saber por que está tão animada?

A jovem olhou para todos os cavaleiros sentados à grande mesa. Apenas os de ouro, além de Shiryu, Hyoga e Seiya, sentavam-se ao seu lado, os de prata, o resto dos de bronze e todos os outros funcionários ficavam dispersos pelo salão de refeições do Santuário. Sorriu mais uma vez e respondeu a pergunta, matando a curiosidade de todos:

Tem razão, Afrodite, eu estou muito alegre. Como vocês sabem, há mais de um que não temos notícia de Ikki.

Sim, é verdade. Shiryu concordou Da última vez que ele se comunicou conosco, estava namorando Esmeralda. Gostaria de saber se ainda continuam juntos.

Então, creio que saberá em breve, Shiryu.

O que quer dizer com isso, Saori? Seiya perguntou.

Há umas duas semanas descobrimos o paradeiro de Ikki e, obviamente, entrei em contato com ele. Depois de muito conversarmos, o convidei para vir morar aqui no Santuário com vocês e ele aceitou.

O que? Ikki aceitando manter uma vida estável! Hyoga surpreendeu-se com a atitude do amigo.

Ikki já é um homem, tem suas responsabilidades agora, acho que seja natural querer uma vida estável e sem perigos. Atena ponderou E, por essa razão, ele deve chegar ainda esta semana, ou melhor, eles.

Eles? Miro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ah, sim, Ikki está trazendo uma pessoa. seus olhos brilharam de emoção.

Quem? Esmeralda? Uma nova namorada? Aldebaram inquietou-se.

Isso só Ikki poderá responder. Até lá, fiquem apenas tentando adivinhar.

Hei, isso não é coisa que uma Deusa fale! Seiya fez careta e todos riram.

Aquele dia começara alegre e terminaria assim. Todos estavam muito contentes com a volta do cavaleiro de Fênix, principalmente seus amigos de bronze que conviveram com Ikki mais que os outros e sentiram dobrado a sua falta durante todo esse tempo.

Saori... Seiya ajeitou-a melhor entre seus braços, depositando-lhe um beijinho no topo da cabeça Hoje a tarde estiveram carregadores aqui, levando caixas e até umas malas para o nosso dormitório.

A jovem de cabelo roxo beijou suavemente os lábio vermelhos do japonês, abraçando-o e deitando sua cabeça em seu colo.

Você quer saber o que era, não?

Bem, é...

Sorriu, conhecia muito bem seu namorado curioso:

Estes moços trouxeram as coisas de Ikki, porque seu vôo atrasou e ele provavelmente só chegará amanhã. Como a viagem é muito cansativa, achei melhor que seus pertences já estivessem aqui, pois ele ficará mais confortável e poderá descansar.

Ikki pegando vôos já é algo incomum, mas eu não podia mesmo imaginar que ele tivesse tantas coisas assim. Seiya comentou, mas tratou de deixar esse assunto para outra hora. Mas você, hein, sempre pensando nos outros! Acho que merece uma recompensa por ser tão boazinha.

Sorriu maliciosamente, atacando sua boca aveluda e deitando-se por cima dela novamente. Saori gargalhou diante de seu divertido amante insaciável e entregou-se àquele que tanto confiava.

A lua prateada brilhava cheia no céu, banhando o azul escuro da noite. Num cume em uma das florestas do Santuário, dois casais admiravam a beleza da cena, o cheirinho de terra fresca pairando no ar. Aioria estava sentado, abraçado à Marim, que se deitava confortavelmente em seu peito largo, segurando as fortes mãos que a envolviam entre as suas.

Ahh... Como isso é bonito! a amazona suspirou, largando-se mais ainda no corpo de seu namorado.

É mesmo, a vista daqui é incrível. Marisa deitou a cabeça no ombro de Shura, deixando que suas mechas douradas caíssem como uma cascata sobre o peito do espanhol.

Shura acariciou-lhe a face oposta, pousando sua mão em seu ombro, a fazer-lhe leves carícias. Abaixou um pouco a cabeça, colocando-a sobre a da grega, que ronronou como uma gatinha, e subiu a mão para seu cabelo, entretendo-se nele.

Lá da cidade quase não se vê a lua. Acho que esse lugar é mágico.

Aioria riu, balançando a cabeça para trás.

Você diz isso, Marisa, porque vive aqui há pouco tempo. Logo, logo vai perceber que aqui nunca foi nenhum castelo encantado.

Realmente, a vida dos cavaleiros nunca fôra fácil, tinham que passar a infância treinando para sujarem suas mãos de sangue quando adultos.

Pode até ser, mas foi aqui que eu encontrei o amor e, por isso, não importa o que aconteça ou o quão difícil seja, este será sempre o melhor lugar do meu mundo.

Shura ouviu as palavras emocionado, não esperava por aquela declaração de sua namorada, ela costuma ser reservada e não era de falar coisas melosas ou sentimentais em público, só mesmo quando estavam os dois as sós. Abraçou-a ao mesmo tempo em que a beijava ternamente, depositando naquele gesto um pouco da sua paixão.

Impulsionados pela cena dos amigos, Aioria e Marim se entregaram a um beijo quente e amoroso, correndo as mãos pelos seus corpos e cabelos.

Lá em cima, a lua cintilava com mais força do que nunca, ofuscando os brilhos das estrelas, sendo senhora da noite.

Espiava de um lado e do outro, atento a qualquer passo que pudesse descobri-lo. Dessa vez quase fôra pego escapulindo do Santuário depois de seus portões serem fechados. Mas esse era o melhor momento para se encontrarem, longe da vista de alguém de dentro. Por fim, suspirou aliviado, recostando-se ao tronco da árvore e puxando o corpo delicado para um beijo faminto.

Ah... Saga.. Por que faz isso comigo? gemeu, revirando a boca para beijar-lhe o restante da face.

Hum...

Você... Hum... Sabe que nunca podemos ir até o fim.

Ahh... enterrou seu dedos compridos no cabelo negro de Helena Mas eu queria... Ah, Zeus, como eu queria te ter pra mim!

Não podemos, você sabe... seus olhos azuis encheram-se de água, odiava não poder revelar a todos seu romance.

Shhiii... pôs um dedo em seus lábios vermelhos e carnudos Não, não chore, meu amor... Pelo menos ainda podemos nos ver... Nunca vou te deixar sozinha, eu prometo.

Os dois se beijaram com volúpia, com uma necessidade que não se cumpriria. Saga sabia que se descobrissem tudo, seriam punidos, pior, nunca mais se encontrariam. Entretanto não deixaria que soubessem, não se permitiria perder Helena, seu único e verdadeiro amor.

O sol não estava muito forte, o que era ótimo para os cavaleiros, pois podiam treinar sem grande cansaço. De repente sentiram um cósmo conhecido se aproximando, o que fez Saori levantar-se de seu salão e descer a escadaria e os três cavaleiros de bronze, que eram os mais chegados a Ikki dos outros oito cavaleiros, deixassem seus treinos para recepcionarem o amigo que chegava.

Pararam, alegres, em frente ao grande portão que delimitava o Santuário. Um olhar ansioso percorreu os jovens, finalmente iriam reencontrá-lo novamente. Talvez pudesse parecer que não se importavam muito com o companheiro, que sempre fôra a ovelha desgarrada, mas a verdade era que ele fazia falta, e muita, era muito querido pelos amigos.

Escutaram o barulho de um carro estacionando ali à frente, provavelmente era o táxi de Ikki. Seiya resolveu quebrar o silêncio:

É, parece que finalmente vamos saber quem é essa pessoa misteriosa que o Ikki trouxe.

Nossa, filho, você já está famoso por aqui! Ikki sorriu, parado à porta, pegando a todos de surpresa.

Os olhos dos quatro voltaram-se para o bebê que Ikki segurava no colo.

Eh... E-e-e... O-o-o... Seiya estava sem palavras, atônito.

Ikki... nem mesmo Shiryu conseguia entender o que acontecia.

Ikki... De quem você roubou essa criança?

Eu não o roubei de ninguém, pato. Ele é meu filho de verdade. ajeitou melhor a mala que trazia pendurada em seu ombro e a bolsinha de bebê que segurava com uma das mãos.

Todos, exceto Saori que sabia da história, estavam pasmados com a situação. Quando a amiga lhes avisara que Fênix traria uma pessoa, eles imaginaram que seria Esmeralda, ou então outra mulher qualquer, mas jamais poderiam imaginar que se tratava de seu filho. Aliás, jamais imaginariam que Ikki pudesse ter um filho.

Atena deu um passo à frente, sorrindo sinceramente:

Ikki, que bom que está de volta, fico muito feliz.

Obrigado, Saori, senti saudades. olhou para baixo, não gostava de sentimentalismo.

Peraí! Eu não estou entendendo nada! Seiya gritou, colocando a mão na cabeça.

Parece que vocês estão mesmo assustados com isso. riu, divertindo-se Bem, se eu puder entrar e dar a mamadeira para o meu filho, eu conto tudo a vocês.

Claro, por favor, venha conosco. Saori foi à frente, sendo seguida pelos amigos, que olhavam embasbacados para o mais velho.

Seguiram por um caminho não muito longo, até chegarem à uma grande casa completamente retangular que possuía dois andares. Entraram, havia um corredor com várias portas, entre algumas delas existiam vasos com plantas bem esverdeadas, nas paredes, quadros pequenos pendurados. No fim do corredor havia uma escada que levava ao segundo piso, por onde eles subiram no mais completo silêncio.

Talvez estivessem surpresos demais para qualquer reação, ou então estivessem esperando o momento mais propício para fazer as devidas perguntas. O fato é que apesar de estarem espantados com aquele bebê que Ikki dizia ser seu filho, não lembravam-se de espiá-lo. E não era porque o bebê estava quieto de modo a fazer-lhes esquecerem de sua presença, uma vez que ele se encontrava a produzir gostosos sons fininhos. Muito provavelmente não o queriam olhar porque estavam perplexos e não conseguiam aceitar a realidade, fugindo dela dessa maneira que encontraram.

Chegando lá em cima, em um corredor igual ao debaixo, Saori abriu a segunda porta da esquerda e deu passagem a Ikki, entrando logo em seguida. Shiryu, o último a entrar, fechou a porta. O aposento já estava mobiliado, onde estavam era a sala e, no meio dela um jogo de sofá amarelo se dispunha sobre um tapete, uma mesinha de centro de vidro no meio deles e alguns detalhes enfeitavam as paredes do cômodo, além de uma mesa de telefone marrom com o mesmo sobre ela no canto adjacente ao sofá. Uns passos mais atrás levavam a uma grande janela encoberta por uma longa cortina de renda branca, encostada à ela, uma escrivaninha com um vaso de vidro e lírios artificiais. De um dos lados da cortina, que ficava entre duas paredes opostas , haviam duas porta, uma que levava à cozinha e, a rente ao fim da casa e a poucos centímetros da escrivaninha, ao banheiro; do outro lado, mais duas portas que levavam aos quartos. Em suma, o recinto era pequeno, mas confortável.

Ikki reparou nas malas ao canto da sala, mas nem sinal das caixas que mandara.

Espero que não se incomode de ser no segundo andar, estes são os únicos apartamentos com dois quartos. Saori sentou-se num dos sofás, sendo imitada pelos outros Não mexeram nas suas malas, mas pedi para que montassem o que você enviou, como o berço e a banheirinha, para caso de você precisar usá-los de imediato.

Obrigado. assentiu com a cabeça, Saori pensara em tudo.

Tirou a mala que estava ao ombro e a depositou sobre o sofá, depois colocou a que carregava na mão sobre o mesmo e retirou uma mamadeira quase cheia. Pingou um pouquinho de leite na sua mão, constatando que não estava frio e ainda podia ser bebido.

Só então todos repararam no bebê e nos barulhinhos que ele fazia.

Prooonto, aqui está. Ikki falou carinhosamente, virando o bebê em seu colo e dando-lhe a mamadeira, pois já era a hora de alimentá-lo.

O tempo todo em que o mais velho aparecera, estivera com o pequenino encostado com o rostinho e corpo no seu peitoral, impedindo que os demais pudessem vê-lo. Agora que ele dava-lhe de mamar, puderam ver como era seu filhinho. Diferente de tudo o que conseguiram imaginar naqueles minutos de como seria o menino, era ele. Um filho de Ikki, acharam, deveria ter os traços fortes, a pele morena e uma carinha de zangadinho. Mas, ao contrário, seu rostinho denunciava uma pele branquinha como o leite que bebia, seus traços eram bem delicados e suaves, tinha grandes olhos verdes-azulados, o cabelo, como já tinham percebido, era verde e curtinho, seu nariz era pequeno, sua boquinha aveludada tinha um contorno perfeito, suas mãozinhas eram fofinhas e com dedinhos compridos, sua carinha transmitia uma sensação boa de paz e alegria.

Oh, ele é tão lindinho! Saori não se conteve, seus instintos maternos falavam mais alto Como ele se chama?

O nome dele é Shun, foi Esmeralda quem escolheu.

Esmeralda? pensou rápido Shiryu Então ele é o filho de vocês?

Exatamente. De Esmeralda e de mim.

E onde está Esmeralda? Hyoga perguntou, curioso.

Ikki abaixou a cabeça, com dor:

Infelizmente ela não se encontra mais entre nós.

Um incômodo silêncio instalou-se no ambiente. Os quatro firam sentidos com a perda do amigo, sabiam que ele a amava muito e que estava sofrendo muito com a sua falta. Mas o próprio Ikki tratou de falar, não queria ficar se torturando nesse dia que prometia ser feliz, era o seu reencontro com seus melhores amigos e o início de uma nova vida, e não queria que começasse assim.

Bem, eu acho que vocês querem saber sobre tudo, não? sorriu, chamando os olhares para si.

Shun virou o rostinho para os lados, enjoado do leite. Ikki sorriu novamente e pôs a mamadeira de volta na bolsa, retirando um colorido paninho macio e limpando delicadamente a boquinha do bebê, que mexia as mãozinhas sem parar.

Percebendo a cara de Saori, Ikki perguntou, rindo, o que, aliás, estava fazendo mais do que fizera durante os anos que se conheciam:

Quer segurá-lo, Saori?

Eu adoraria. corou um pouco percebendo o quão óbvia estava sendo.

Cuidadosamente, o homem lhe passou o filho e voltou a sentar-se. A jovem se desmanchou assim que pegou aquela criatura tão fofinha, segurando-o com muita atenção, pois estava meio temerosa.

Fênix ajeitou-se melhor no sofá, cruzando as pernas e passando um braço por detrás da cabeça.

Como vocês sabem, Esmeralda e eu morávamos juntos. Nós éramos muito felizes e vivíamos mudando de um lugar para o outro. Um dia, há mais ou menos um ano e meio, quando fomos morar numa ilha chamada Ilha de Andrômeda, Esmeralda contou-me que, como não estava muito bem nos últimos dias, fizera um exame e nele dera que ela estava grávida. No começo eu fiquei um pouco assustado, afinal, nós éramos muito jovens, eu ainda nem tinha completado 20 anos, mas depois me empolguei com a idéia de termos um filho. Íamos sempre a um médico na encosta da Etiópia, que era muito bom, por sinal, para fazer exames, ver como estava a gravidez e essas precauções que tem que se tomar. Tudo corria muito bem e nós ficávamos cada vez mais contentes com essa gestação. Tínhamos tantas coisas a fazer, tantas providências a tomar, que o tempo acabava passando mais rápido do que gostaríamos e, com isso, ficávamos sem tempo de avisá-los sobre a novidade. Então, lá pelo quinto mês, decidimos, ou melhor, Esmeralda quis, fazer uma surpresa a todos vocês.: voltaríamos para o Japão após o nascimento e mostrarmo-lhes a "novidade".

Ouviam a história hipnotizados, envolvidos pelos acontecimentos narrados. Seiya se remexia no sofá, ansioso, Hyoga nem se movia e Shiryu escutava cada palavra com atenção, um braço apoiado no sofá e a mão a servir de encosto da cabeça. Saori, que conhecia os fatos que Ikki contava, distraía o bebê que estava calado, como se entendesse o que acontecia, mas sem perder o respeito pelo amigo, que já chegava à parte triste da história.

O neném era muito desejado e não víamos a hora dele nascer. Esmeralda tinha uma saúde de ferro e tudo indicava que o parto ocorreria bem e de forma natural. Quando fizemos o primeiro ultra-som e descobrimos que era um menino, confesso que fizemos planos até para quando ele se formasse. sorriu tristemente, lembrando-se que seu amor não veria seus planos se realizarem Mas ainda não sabíamos que nome lhe dar. Pensamos em vários, só que nenhum nos agradava, na verdade, ela era a mais animada com essa escolha. Numa noite do sexto ou sétimo mês, Esmeralda acordou agitada e me contou que sonhara que um anjinho viera lhe visitar e falara que o nome de seu bebê seria Shun. Ela parecia muito satisfeita com esse nome, eu mesmo também gostara, então decidimos que ele se chamaria assim. Ikki mexeu nos cabelos, tentando não se entristecer muito Numa tarde quente do oitavo mês, nós fomos ao médico da encosta para fazer os últimos exames antes do parto. Ele nos garantiu que ela estava muito bem e que deveríamos aguardar pelo seu nascimento na próximas semanas, inclusive, nós ficaríamos por lá mesmo, para que ela tivesse um atendimento mais rápido e corresse menos riscos. Entretanto, quando saímos do hospital nesse dia, um grupo armado da região surgiu no meio da multidão, disparando. Tudo aconteceu rápido demais e, como eles não tinham cosmos, eu não pude supor aquilo. Infelizmente um dos tiros acertou Esmeralda.

Respirou fundo, sentindo um aperto no coração:

Eu entrei em pânico, não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo! Corri de volta ao hospital, levando Esmeralda que delirava no meu colo. Enquanto avisava aos médicos que ela levara um tiro e eles a colocavam na maca, ela se agarrou à minha blusa e implorou por seu filho. fechou os olhos Eu estava em estado de choque, desesperado, tão desesperado que não vi o tempo passar, estava perdido dentro de mim mesmo e acho que me esqueci de tudo, da vida, do mundo, de Esmeralda... Só fui dar por mim quando o médico veio a me informara que o bebê escapara ileso, mas que Esmeralda não havia resistido.

Um calafrio percorreu a espinha de Saori, abandonando totalmente o bebê. Os outros três estavam estáticos, podiam sentir a dor de Ikki.

Fênix voltou a abrir os olhos, dando um sorriso de lamento, e continuou:

Aquilo foi terrível, eu perdera a única mulher que amara. Eu sofri muito com isso. não queria entrar em detalhes pessoais Desisti da vida, sem ela eu não era nada. Cheguei a ponto de me tornar mais um estranho do que um pai. Não cuidava de Shun, não me preocupava com ele, só pensava na minha dor. Sei que estava muito abalado, mas isso não é desculpa para ter "abandonado" meu filho. Me voltei contra Zeus, depois de tanto lutar para manter a paz aqui na Terra, ele me recompensava dessa forma? Podia ter sido o meu fim, senão fosse pelo Shun. preparou-se para contar o fim da história No seu quinto mês de vida, ele contraiu sarampo e, claro, estava quase morrendo. Foi então que acendeu uma luz dentro de mim, eu percebi que ainda tinha uma razão para viver, que não estava só, que ele precisava muito de mim. E, principalmente, que Esmeralda tinha partido, mas deixara um pedaço de si no nosso bebê. Por isso voltei a ser a pessoa que eu era e fiz de tudo para salvá-lo, estava determinado a não deixá-lo morrer também, mas isso não dependia mais de mim e sim do meu filhinho. lágrimas vieram aos olhos de Ikki, contudo ele se controlou para não derramá-las Os médicos disseram que era preciso um milagre para ele sobreviver e, que se caso um milagre acontecesse, para eu me preparar para enfrentar as conseqüências da doença, como cegueira, hipertensão e, não sei, até demência. Estava desesperado, precisava de um milagre! Então pedi perdão a Zeus e rezei por um milagre, meu filho não tinha nada a ver com meus erros. E esse milagre veio, em pouco mais de duas semanas Shun se recuperou do sarampo, e em mais dois ou três dias recebeu alta do hospital onde estava internado e, o mais incrível, saiu ileso, sem conseqüência alguma. Finalmente eu respirei aliviado, depois de quase morrer só de ver meu bebê sofrendo. E entendi que Zeus não estava me punindo de nada, que a morte de Esmeralda fora, como a de tantas outras gentes que morreram naquele dia, um infeliz acidente. Depois de tudo isso, passei a me dedicar a Shun como nunca, prometendo-lhe que seria o melhor pai para ele. Ele me provou com seu amor incondicional que eu seria recompensado cada dia da minha vida por isso.

No fim, todos respiravam aliviados. Não porque a história fosse menos comovente, mas porque Ikki amadurecera e percebera que tinha alguém a quem amar e cuidar. Os olhares voltaram-se para Shun, que agora olhava diretamente para seu pai e sorria francamente. Ikki achou, no instante que durou o sorriso, que o menino sabia o que fazia, que o enchia de coragem para continuar a vida, mas assim que ele voltou a brincar com sua mãozinhas, Ikki desistiu da idéia, pois isso Shun fazia inconscientemente. Sorriu:

Nós voltamos à vida normal, até que Saori nos encontrou e o resto vocês já sabem. Tudo o que quero é um lugar seguro para criar meu filho e um ambiente com pessoas boas, onde eu possa ensinar-lhe muitas coisas. E tenho certeza de que esse lugar aqui e que essas pessoas são vocês, meu amigos.

Todos sorriram, agora sim estavam juntos outra vez.

É isso aí, Ikki, pode contar com a gente! Seiya fez um sinal de positivo com o dedos e mostrou a língua, brincalhão.

Isso mesmo, Ikki, você está em família. Saori sorriu.

Ah, meus amigo, senti saudades!

Era primeira vez que Ikki se abria desse jeito com alguém, mas sabia que não haviam problemas, eles eram seus amigos, seus irmãos e estariam lá sempre que precisasse. Mesmo tanto tempo longe, estar ali, era estar em casa.

Continua...

Nossa, essa fanfic me animou tanto! Acho que a "normal" (que não é yaoi) que eu mais gostei de ter escrito. Ainda vão acontecer muitas coisas, muita gente vai aparecer e, claro, o baby Shun ainda vai ser o principal dessa fic. Deixa só eu dizer que a história ainda foi um pouquinho mais modificada e que essa mudanças vão aparecer no próximo capítulo que, apesar deste estar pequeno, a história do Ikki já estava cansando. E, ah! Nossa, como eu cheguei próximo de um hentai! Quem diria, hein, Nika, primeiro um lime e agora isso? Hehe. E mais um filho que eu deixo sem mãe! Credo, preciso parar logo com isso :

A Marisa é uma personagem de uma outra fic minha, que eu vou acabar colocando mesmo, porque tá bem sem nexo eu enfiar a coitada nessa história que não tem nada a ver com a original dela. "

Sim, esse Shun bebê é o mesmo Shun que vestia a armadura de Andrômeda, só que em trajes menores :P.

Shun: Reduzido a criança novamente...

Ikki :-( : Sobrô pra mim, viu!

Shun: Heeeeehhhhhh! Meu nii-san vai ser o meu papa!Yuppiiii!u

Shaka e Mu: O que você vai fazer com a gente, hein?

Pime: Hã? o.Õ Como assim?

Shaka: yaoi ou hentai.

Pime: Ah, sei lá, não pensei em ninguém pra vocês ainda...

Miro: E eu? Você vai me deixar com o meu francês?

Pime ò.ó: Vô te dá uma bicanca que cê vai voar longe! Você sabe muito bem que eu te odeio. ( (

Miro : Nhaaa... Você tá é com inveja porque eu tenho o meu Kamus.

Pime: Que mané inveja, o que! agarra o Shun Eu tenho o meu Shunbika aqui que é bem melhor que aquele lá, viu!

Shun: Ahhh, de novo não! Sai de mim! XDD

Pime correndo mais que ferrari, arrastando o Shun: Huahhuahauahuahua!

ó.ò Se você tem dó dessa menina e quer que ela se trate, mande um comentário. Quem sabe assim ela não pensa nessa hipótese.

Pime: Alguém além de mim odeia esse comedor de travessão do fanfiction? õ.õ


	2. Chapter 2

" Vou arrumar nossas coisas.. Será que vocês não querem ficar um pouquinho aí com o Shun? " Fênix levantou-se , pegando de volta a mala e a bolsinha.

" Claro, assim nós aproveitamos para conhecê-lo. " Shiryu sorriu.

Ikki foi à um dos quartos, justamente o que seria seu. Levou uma mão à cabeça, respirando fundo, ainda estava abalado com a história que contara. Uma brisa fresca invadiu o quarto, acalmando a face quente do moreno. Sorriu, lembrando-se de que agora estava na Grécia, com seus amigos, e que não deveria ficar se martirizando com aquilo. Isso mesmo, estava decidido a começar de novo e que fosse de uma boa maneira!

Pegou sua bagagem em cima da cama, intacta como Saori dissera, e pôs-se a desfazê-la. O quarto era igualmente simples, havendo apenas uma grande cama de casal de madeira escura, um criado ao lado direito encoberto por uma toalinha de crochê, grossa e branca, aonde firmava-se um vaso de porcelana sem flores, um guarda roupa escuro e detalhado na parede direita, do lado esquerdo havia uma escrivaninha modesta e, à frente da cama, uma televisão de 14 polegadas fixada à parede.

Na sala, Shun era a atração principal.

" Dá ele aqui pra mim, Saori. " Seiya pediu, esticando os braços.

A deusa passou-lhe o neném com todo seu cuidado. O japonês o ergueu à altura dos olhos, olhando para aquela carinha que lhe sorria.

" Hihihi! " Shun riu, o rostinho tornando-se rubro.

" Nossa, ele é muito parecido com a Esmeralda. Também, né, o Ikki não poderia ter gerado um bebê tão lindinho assim. Hehe. "

" Eu ouvi, Seiya! " escutaram Ikki gritando.

" Hahahaha! " todos caíram na gargalhada, inclusive Fênix.

" Seiya, eu também quero vê-lo. " o Dragão manifestou-se.

Hyoga, meio sem jeito, não falou nada, mas estava morrendo de vontade de pegar aquela criatura tão pequena no colo. Ao que parecia, ele era a coisa mais linda que todos já tinham visto e, é claro, uma novidade, já que não estavam acostumados a um bebê. Era surpreendente como alguém que nem sabia falar fisgara a atenção dos quatro. Pégasus passou-o ao sereno amigo, reclamando. Shun segurou, com seus dedinhos, a mão de Shiryu, que ficou encantado com o toque suave e a expressão pacífica do menino.

" Hahaha! Você está se derretendo todo, Shi! "

" Ora, Seiya, como se você não! "

Shun começou a se movimentar mais, esticando os pezinhos para baixo.

" Nhé... Anhhh! "

" Shiryu, acho que ele quer ficar no chão. " Saori opinou.

O chinês colocou o pequeno sobre o tapete e sentou-se ao seu lado, sendo imitado por Seiya e Hyoga, que fizeram uma rodinha em torno dele. Shun agia como se não houvesse ninguém além de si, inocentemente. Estava sentadinho, mas tombou o corpinho para frente, apoiando as delicadas mãos sobre o tapete e engatinhando alguns centímetros.

" Uhh... Ihi, nhannhan! " gostou do atrito entre sua mãozinha e o tecido.

Começou a apertar o felpo do tapete, esfregando os bracinhos a ele e, não contente com apenas esse contato, pôs a boquinha lá, lambendo-o. Mais que depressa Hyoga pegou o menino no colo, levantando-se, mas Shun não gostou de ser afastado de sua diversão e, em questão de segundos, estava chorando.

" Unnnhh! Unhéuhnéunhé! " sua carinha manchando-se imediatamente vermelha.

O loiro ficou desconcertado e constrangido, não sabia o que fazer, implorando mentalmente para que alguém lhe ajudasse. Contudo, mesmo naquela situação, adorou sentir aquele montinho envolto por suas grandes mãos. Talvez quisesse ter um filho, mas não agora, não estava preparado e nem levava tanto jeito assim com crianças, prova disso é que não sabia como agir com o filho do amigo. Realmente o melhor era poder ficar com os filhos dos outros e, ao enjoar-se deles, era só devolvê-los para seus pais. Exatamente o que pretendia fazer agora que, o papai preocupado, veio ver o que acontecia para Shun estar chorando.

" O que foi? Está tudo bem? "

" Eu só o tirei do chão... Ele estava lambendo o tapete. " Hyoga passou-lhe o neném.

Ikki segurou-o no colo, rindo levemente, enquanto passava seus dedos compridos na sua franja verdinha:

" Que é isso, filhote? Deu pra comer pano, é? " falou bem suave.

Balançou o menino, fazendo carinhos no cabelo, até que ele foi parando de chorar.

" Tudo bem, ele chora por qualquer coisinha. Da próxima vez é só fazer um cafuné ou um agradinho que ele pára. " devolveu-o a Hyoga, para o desespero do loiro.

" Er... " esticou-o aos amigos, querendo que algum deles o pegasse " Não levo muito jeito com crianças. "

Saori prontificou-se a aninhá-lo em seus braços, enquanto Ikki ia rapidamente ao quarto em que estivera, voltando em seguida com um carrinho de bebê. Este era em tons de uva, com desenhos, em azul-bebê, de zebrinhas fofinhas; embaixo do carrinho havia um traçado de pano, onde podia-se guardar bolsinhas com mamadeiras, fraldas e brinquedos; dentro do carrinho não havia nada, pelo fato de ter sido um dos apetrechos montados a mando de Saori no próprio Santuário, antes da chegada dos novos hóspedes.

" Podem colocá-lo aqui, senão ele não vai dar sossego. "

Athena ajeitou-o lá e o prendeu com um cinto do carrinho, para que não houvesse risco de uma queda do neném, segundo Ikki. Vendo que o filhinho já estava arrumado, foi para o quarto e regressou com duas pequenas malas infantis nas mãos. Depositou-as no sofá e, abrindo uma delas, retirou alguns brinquedinhos. Um chocalho em forma de estrela, que tinha até uma carinha feliz, com a ponta de se segurar transparente, cheia de bolinhas coloridas; uma peça única e bem maior que a boca do menino de um boneco de melancia feliz; e um cachorrinho de pelúcia com o corpinho mole, na cor creme bem clara e com algumas manchas em tom bege espalhadas pelo corpo, todo ele era constituído de fios salientes macios, ao invés de ser pintado.

" Ikki, não é perigoso dar um brinquedo cheio de pelo para um bebê? " Saori perguntou.

" Depende do brinquedo, Saori. No caso deste, não há esse problema, pois Esmeralda tinha dois desses: este que estão vendo e um macaquinho, ambos da mesma marca e feitos do mesmo jeito. Um dia um gato que perambulava na vizinhança estraçalhou o macaco, e então pudemos ver que esses fios aí são costurados por dentro do corpo do bicho, ou seja, é muito difícil os fios se soltarem. O mesmo acontece com os olhos dele, que além de tudo são grande e duros, ou seja, não dá pra ele engolir os materiais. E, só por garantia, uma vizinha que também tinha filhos, uma penca deles, me ensinou uma solução ardida que se passa nesses brinquedos pra criança nenhuma pôr na boca. E Shun já aprendeu a lição. " olhou para o menino, entregando-lhe os bichinhos para ele se distrair.

"Ahn.. Ahnn... Boo! " agarrou o cachorrinho e sorriu.

" É, Ikki, pelo que vejo você está muito preparado para essa tarefa de ser pai. "

" Bem, eu tive que adquirir experiência. Mesmo quando Esmeralda era viva, nós procurávamos nos informar sobre como cuidar dos filhos, o que pode, o que não pode. Entrando em contato com outros pais, quando levava Shun para tomar vacinas, brincar no parque, eu já ia tendo uma noção de como as coisas eram. "

" Você se preparou bem, Ikki, tenho certeza que será um bom pai. " Saori sorriu " Mas, diga-me, as coisas do Shun estão todas nessas malas? "

" Sim, nesta daí tem alguns brinquedos, fraldas, talco, pomadas; na outra estão as roupinhas dele. "

" Mas... Então ele não tem muitas roupas. " concluiu ao ver que a mala era pequena e que, portanto, não deveria de caber muitas coisas ali " Se você quiser, pode comprar mais coisas amanhã. Depois de dedicar sua vida a salvar este mundo, e a mim mesma, contribuir com as coisas para o Shun é o mínimo que eu posso fazer. "

" Hahaha! Está certo. " o moreno concordou. " Saori, eu já vi que a minha armadura está no quarto, sabe, não pude trazê-la no avião. "

" Tudo bem Ikki, eu entendo. Não foi problema nenhum, mandei pessoalmente meus homens buscá-la. "

Fênix deu um pequeno sorriso:

" Só espero que Hades não resolva guerrear também, agora que eu tenho o Shun. "

" Isso é estranho. " Shiryu começou " Afinal, Athena ressurgiu depois de muito tempo porque a Grande Guerra aconteceria mais uma vez. Enfrentamos todos os adversários, menos o do Reino dos Mortos... Ele deveria ter se manifestado há muito tempo, entretanto, já se passaram mais de seis anos desde nossa primeira batalha, aqui no Santuário. "

"Talvez Hades não queira entrar em guerra, talvez ele não queira lutar. " Seiya opinou, afinal, não podiam dizer com certeza que o Deus do submundo iria participar da luta.

" Sim, há tempo que não sinto nenhuma ameaça. " a jovem fechou os olhos, tornando a abri-los " Creio que por enquanto estamos livres dessa luta, mas, a qualquer momento... Bem, não importa, as coisas estão quietas há anos, não precisamos nos preocupar agora. Podemos dar um pouco mais de importância para nós mesmos e tentarmos levar uma vida normal, concordam? "

Todos acenaram com a cabeça, a verdade é que já estavam fartos de tantas lutas e, agora que começavam a viver como qualquer pessoa comum, não queriam perder esse gostinho. Mas sabiam que isso não ficaria assim por muito mais tempo e, assim que um novo perigo se tornasse iminente, voltariam a trajar suas armaduras e lutariam em nome de Athena mais uma vez.

" Hahaha... " olharam para Shun, que se divertia com o chocalho.

Ikki fez um cafuné no pequeno e pegou suas coisas novamente, indo arrumá-las, por fim.

O sol se punha na arena, anunciando o fim dos treinos para os que estavam lá. Cansados e suados, Aries e Virgem sentaram-se num degrau da arquibancada que circundava a arena.

" Ah, melhor do que os treinos, só mesmo terminar ao treinos. " riu Mu, ajeitando os longos fios atrás da orelha.

" Realmente, meu amigo. "

" Mestre Shaka! " a menina vem correndo na direção do mestre.

Liz pára à sua frente, as mãos cruzadas às costas, um sorriso travesso estampado no rosto. Logo atrás vêm Kiki.

" Liz, onde você estava? " inquiriu.

" Eu e o Kiki távamos com o Milo. "

" Quantas vezes já te disse para não ficar com esse moleque? " referiu-se ao ruivinho " Ainda mais junto de Milo! E não fale errado, criatura. "

" Hihi, cê é esquisito, mestre! " riu inocentemente, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

" Hei, não fale assim de mim, seu! " bradou Kiki, cruzando os braços.

O loiro observou a menina rindo, ela era tão alegre e espontânea que sempre acabava por fazê-lo rir também. Era uma das poucas que conseguia tal façanha. Admirou sua beleza, tinha treze anos, a pele cor de canela, o cabelo escuro farto, ultrapassando o ombro e que hoje estava preso em uma trança, os olhos lilases, mais até que o cabelo de Mu, meio vítreos. Sorriu ao lembrar-se de como ela era há alguns anos atrás, quando ele a acolhera, ainda uma criança inocente e, agora, transformava-se numa mulher. Nunca se arrependera de ter ficado com ela, devia muito à família da garota, graças aos seus componentes que sua mãe puder dar-lhe à luz e criá-lo num meio digno, alimentá-lo e ensinar-lhe tudo o que pôde, antes de começar a treinar para ser um cavaleiro. Quando soube que essa mesma família havia se dizimado num incêndio e que, agora, a única sobrevivente não tinha mais ninguém, tratou de retribuir as boas coisas que recebera, então, com a permissão de Athena, a adotou e passou a criá-la como um pai. Nunca pensara que criar uma menina de nove anos fosse tão maravilhoso e desafiante, era como ter novamente uma família. E agradecia aos céus por poder provar dessa sensação tão boa que é o amor, o amor puro de um pai.

" Mestre Shaka? Alôoou? Eu tô te chamando! " a indiana balançou a mão à frente de seus olhos.

Saindo de seus devaneios, Shaka encarou a menina.

" Sabe o que é? É que nós queríamos ver o Ikki. " concluiu ao ver que agora ele prestava atenção no que dizia.

" É, mestre Mu, quero ver o Ikki, faz tempo que não o vejo. E, também, a pessoa que ele trouxe. " Kiki apressou, corando ao pensar que se por acaso não seria uma bela mulher.

" Haha, tá bem Kiki, vamos. "

" Eba! " Liz comemorou.

Mu percebeu que seu pupilo estava corado, sabia que ele já era um adolescente e devia estar passando por um sério processo hormonal, por isso o ajudava no que podia. O garoto perdera os traços infantis, estava alto, seu rosto tinha expressões mais fortes, mais másculas, o cabelo estava desfiado sobre os olhos, até a altura das orelhas, os olhos menores e mais ferinos. E sua personalidade mudara também, era mais maduro agora, mais sério e comportado.

Os dois levantaram-se e Mu tomou a iniciativa:

" Nós vamos, crianças, mas só para cumprimentá-los, ainda não tomamos banho e não estamos arrumados. "

" Sim, Mu, mas vamos logo! " apresou Liz, pegando em sua mão e o puxando.

Foram caminhando em direção ao alojamento dos cavaleiros de bronze e prata, os menores na frente, conversando, e os dois adultos atrás. Shaka não gostava que a menina ficasse à sós com Kiki, os dois estavam numa fase 'crítica' e o menino não era um ser casto cheio de pudor, sabia disso porque ele mesmo não era assim naquela idade. E tinha receio e ciúmes de deixá-la com ele.

Estavam chegando lá quando cruzaram com Aldebaram e Valentina subindo, ele carregava uma bolsa numa das mãos e ela ia agarrada ao seu braço oposto, ambos sorrindo.

" Deba! " Mu sorriu ao encontrar seu melhor amigo.

" Olá, garotos. " Valentina sorriu, exibindo seus dentes brancos.

" Oi, Vali! Veio de novo? " Liz abraçou-se à mulher.

" Sim, minha querida, tive outra brecha e pude vir ver meu tourinho. " mexeu nos fios de Aldebaram.

Os dois olharam o olhar do amigo, que até brilhava de tamanho contentamento. Ele com sua personalidade amiga e cativante acabara conquistando o coração de Valentina, a mulher mais bonita daquele Santuário. Não que as outras não fossem, Marisa e Shina, por exemplo, eram lindas, mas Vali era muito mais. Com seu 1.80 m, a moça era um respeitável modelo internacional, mexicana de pele bronzeada, cabelos espessos negros e ondulados até pouco abaixo do ombro, olhos amendoados castanhos escuros quase chegando ao negro e feições na medida. Mas não era só isso o que importava para Aldebaram, sua beleza era apenas um atributo, mas seu temperamento forte, seu jeito sensual e humilde, seu excelente senso de humor e sua rápida percepção, entre tantas outras coisas que deixavam o taurino louco, fizeram-no cair de amores pela. Que correspondeu à altura, uma vez que se cativara por aquele belo grandalhão. Sorriram para o amigo, felizes por ele:

" Mais tardes nós conversamos, sim? Agora, com licença que nós vamos visitar o Ikki de Fênix. "

" Claro, Shaka. Amanhã nós vamos, até mais, amigos. "

Com um sinal de cabeça, eles se despediram. As crianças, dando tchau com a mão para seu "tio" mais querido de ouro. Seguiram para o apartamento de Ikki que, a essa hora, já estava vazia, excetuando-se pela presença do próprio e de seu filho. O moreno terminava de dar banho em Shun quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta. "E essa, não me dão sossego! ", pensou enquanto retirava cuidadosamente o bebê da água e o enrolava numa toalha branca, encostando-o ao peito e, assegurando-se que nenhum golpe de ar acertaria o menino se ele abrisse a porta, fê-la de uma vez.

" Ikki... Ikki? " o virginiano assustou-se ao ver um neném em seu colo.

" De novo não! " suspirou.

" Nossa, Ikki, isso aí é um nenê? " perguntou Liz.

" Garota... Ah, sim a pupila de Shaka, sim? " puxou pela memória, sorrindo " Sim, menina, este é meu filho. "

Ao terminar de falar, a cara dos dois adulto foi ao chão, embasbacados com o que ouviram.

" Ah, que legal! Você é papai! " comemorou Kiki.

Shun movia-se no colo do pai.

" Nhééé... Uiii! " Fênix olhou para o bebê desnudo.

" Hehe, já vi que vocês não entenderam, não é? Agora eu preciso cuidar do menino, mas amanhã de manhã eu o apresento à todos os cavaleiros no café-da-manhã.

Vendo que ele estava ocupado, os dourados concordaram em ficar confusos até o dia seguinte.

" Já que está ocupado, nós vamos nos retirar. Só viemos desejar-lhe boas-vindas. Até mais, então. " sorriu Mu, afastando-se com os outros, ao passo que Ikki acenava-lhes com a cabeça.

" Ah, tio Shaka, a gente não podia ficar mais? "

" Não, Liz, ele não pode nos atender agora. "

" Eu queria ver o bebê... Tio, cê viu como o Ikki mudou bastante? "

" Sim, ele mudou, não é? "

" Eu que o diga! " disse Kiki, fazendo os adultos rirem.

Liz segurou a mão do loiro, enquanto Kiki já se metia valente com os outros dois que riam de seu comentário inocente. No entanto, no segundo seguinte a conversa foi tomada pelo assunto que os espantara: o filho de Ikki

-;-;-;-;-;-;

Ikki dava papinha para Shun, depois de tê-lo arrumado devidamente. Riu ao ver que o menino mexia as mãozinhas e, logo após, deixava um bom tanto da comida para fora, que escorria por seu queixo.

" Hahaha, que porquinho, filho! " pegou a flanela de limpar a lambuseira que o filho fazia com a comida e levou ao seu rostinho, limpando delicadamente sua boquinha.

" Hihihi! Daaa! " Shun tentou segurar os pulsos do pai.

" Espero que seus dentinhos cresçam rápido, já era pra ter um aqui, não, filhote? "

" Nyyyy! Uttuuuiii! " deslizou sua mãozinha delicada pelo pulso do pai, pondo a boquinha lá.

" É, espero mesmo que cresçam logo porque você tá pondo a boca em tudo que vê pela frente. " soltou-se do neném, que movia-se na sua cadeirinha em tom azul bebê com desenhos de girafinhas, e voltou a dar-lhe papinha " Que bom que não estranhou o lugar e as pessoas, vamos ver agora se você se adapta fácil. "

" Nhiii! Uhi! " deixou mais um pouco de papinha cair.

" Quer dormir com o papai hoje? " Ikki fez a típica cara de bobo dos pais, que só fazia para seu filho e mais ninguém " Mas só hoje, viu? "

Queria passar aquela noite com o filhote, talvez ele fosse muito novo para entender, mas queria passar-lhe segurança, que não temesse ou estranhasse a nova moradia, o novo país. Queria que o pequeno se desse bem e fosse feliz no seu novo lar, era o que mais desejava para o filho depois de tudo: felicidade. E, quem sabe, aquele não fosse o começo de uma? Por isso queria dar-lhe proteção durante aquela primeira noite num lugar estranho.

" Ihihi! " Shun riu, contente.

Uma brisa suave entrou pela janela da cozinha, trazendo consigo um nova esperança, uma esperança de uma vida nova e melhor, e o brilho prateado da lua onipotente no seu governo do céu iluminava a noite escura.

Continua...

Ceis num tem noção do qnt eu goto de onomatopéias... a cada dez palavras minhas sai um som! Por isso os sons do bebê

Credo, esse final das ultimas 3 páginas num deu muito certo - quem manda ver novela e escrever ao msm tempo - Mas antes isso do que nada:D Eu me perdi aí, mas logo me acho!

Aiai, eu to mais empolgada ainda, agora que eu imaginei a Flora, a namorada do MM! Sim, estou ansiosa pra meter ela nas história, mas vai demorar um pouquinho ainda É, mas msm ka empolgação, eu demorei um século p escrever esse cap. ¬¬ Fazer o que se eu sô leeenta que nem véia em andador p escrever! "

Aí eu tava juntanu um mais um e cheguei à conclusão: se uma média de 10 pag por cap eu levo um ano p escrever, talvez seja melhor eu escrever umas sete, mais ou menos, que daí eu sou mais rápida e posto mais cap:-) E por falar nisso, agora que eu to venu que o tempo da correnu mui devagar nessa fic (dois cap jah e se passou soh um dia o.o), por isso vou ver se consigo fazer com que passe mais tempo (sim, eu aindo quero fazer o Shun andar e p isso precisa de uns dois meses).

Para Kali: Pena q vc naum deixou seu e-mail, por isso to respondendo aqui msm! Mt obrigada, adorei seu review, tah? Eu vou continuar sim... eu sou meio lenta pra atualizar, mas vai... pq eu amo o Shu bebê!

Deba: Huohuohuo! Viu, suas ficwriter malvadas que nunca fazem fics minhas, eu peguei uma modelo, la-la-la-la:P

Pime: Su memu, Deba! Por isso que cê é meu 2º douradinho favorito!

Deba:DDD Você sim me entende.

Pime c/ charuto na boca: fale-me mais, meu filho, que a consulta é cara.

Deba: ¬¬

Pime: "

Milo: Porque eu ainda não apareci? o.O

Pime: Porque eu num quis... Mais relaxa que no prox. se parece.

Milo: Msm?

Pime: Mas bem pouquinho, com uma fala só.

Milo: Por que? T.T

Pime: Porque eu dou mais espaço p os outros cavaleiros.

Milo: Por que?

Pime: Porque eu gosto mais deles, ué.

Milo: Hn.

Pime: Mas naum fique tristinho, eh por isso que eu encho lingüiça com você aqui!

Milo: Hn... Já é um consolo. ¬¬

Shun: Pime, que negócio é aquele do Hyoga?

Pime coçanu a cabeça: Pois é, né... Foi sem intenção, juro.

Shun: Sei, sei...

Pime: Mas é! agora que você tocou no assunto... Huhuhu, idéias malignas à mil!

Shun: Porque eu fui dar idéia?

Su aí, gente, e não esqueçam de deixar um review, ta bom?

Tchauzinhu:-)


	3. Chapter 3

" Então ela disse que só... " Aioria calou-se ao ver a figura adentrando o salão.

Em alguns poucos segundos de confusão, os outros cavaleiros seguiram o olhar surpreso do leonino, mirando a entrada do recinto de refeições. Ban e Jack eram os mais estarrecidos: como já conheciam o companheiro de Fênix, nunca em suas vidas poderiam acreditar que o "troglodita" seria capaz de estar com uma criança. Quer dizer, a imagem era simplesmente surreal, eles sabiam que Ikki chegara ao Santuário, mas aquele bebê era algo inusitado que os confundiu demais, afinal, aquilo não era o que esperavam, como alguém que está caminhando calmamente e vê um gato pulando à sua frente: ela não esperava pelo gato, então, ao vê-lo, ela não entende nos primeiros momento o que está havendo.

" Será que é tão difícil assim acreditar que eu tenho um filho? " suspirou, empurrando o carrinho salão à dentro.

Foi parar ao lado de Saori, que estava à ponta da grande mesa, sentando-se na cadeira ao lado.

" O que é isso? " Milo perguntou, curioso .

" É um bebê, Milo de Escorpião. " Fênix respondeu cético, ajeitando o menino que não parava de se mexer.

" O que isso significa, Saori? " foi a vez de Saga.

A jovem mirou seus cavaleiros, desde que os revivera ao término da batalha contra Poseidon tornara-se amiga daqueles jovens que davam suas vidas por ela e pela paz na Terra. Apenas desejava tê-los ressuscitado antes, porém com tantos desafios e lutas ficara sem tempo algum para reunir forças e despertá-los, somente efetuando-o depois da última guerra, contra o rei dos mares, a partir da qual, não se manifestaram novas lutas, para seu alívio. Entretanto, aquela sensação de que ainda faltava algo, de que ainda tinham um desafio por vir não a abandonava. Balançou a cabeça, afastando tais pensamentos e sorriu:

" Meus cavaleiros, o que tenho a dizer é que o 'acompanhante' de Ikki de Fênix era seu pequeno filho. Creio que todos aqui já o conheçam." Procurou com os olhos as namoradas de alguns dos guerreiros, lembrando que elas já os namoravam na época em que Ikki ainda freqüentava o Santuário.

" Mas... Ikki? " Jabu estava sem entender coisa alguma, era demais para ele crer naquela história.

" Esmeralda e eu tivemos um filho, entretanto ela faleceu e eu estou agora a cuidar dele." explicou-se rapidamente.

Fizeram um segundo impensado de silêncio, tentando não serem desagradáveis com a perda do outro.

" Que gracinha! Ikki, deixe-me vê-lo. " pediu Valentina. Gostava do jovem de cabelos azuis, tanto que era com ela que ele melhor se dava quando lá ele ficava.

Assentiu com a cabeça, tirando o bebê do carrinho e passando-o para Kamus, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Kamus segurou o pequeno de mal jeito, sem saber o que fazer. Shun olhou o homem com uma carinha de estranhamento, enfiando o dedinho na boca.

" Como ele se chama? " o ariano sorriu.

" Shun. O nome dele é Shun. "

Kamus passou o bebê para Shaka, ao seu lado, que conseguiu segurá-lo mais comodamente, uma vez que já tinha pegado o jeito por causa de Liz, que tomava seu café-da-manhã na mesa das crianças. Shun pareceu gostar do longos cabelos do loiro, tanto que segurou uma mecha em sua mãozinha gorda e levou-a à boca. Shaka abriu os olhos, levado pelo susto.

" Shun! " a voz autoritária de Ikki fez-se ouvir e parece que surtiu efeito, pois o garoto voltou-lhe a cabecinha, tirando o cabelo da boca.

Shaka passou-o para Marisa, também ao seu lado, antes que todos seus fios claros terminassem empapuçados de baba de criança. Marisa ficou receada de o mesmo acontecer com seu precioso e sedoso cabelo, o que a levou a deixá-lo um tanto quanto afastado de si e passá-lo logo para seu namorado, ao seu lado. Shura sorriu ao pegá-lo e admirá-lo, pois ao contrário de Marisa, ele tinha fortes instintos paternos. Talvez estes tenham sido adquiridos depois de saber que a pequena nenenzinha a qual quase matara ser a deusa Athena, ou talvez sempre os tivesse, apenas não tivera muitas chances de demonstrá-los antes. Mesmo assim, os pequenos que treinavam para serem cavaleiros gostavam muito do tio de Capricórnio, que vivia a brincar com eles... Isso quando os pestinhas não davam de atrapalhar demais, pois aí seu sangue espanhol não contribuía em muito...

" Que belo garotão! " passou-o para Afrodite que estava ao seu lado.

" Oh, como é belo! " exclamou. Não gostava muito de crianças, mas aquele ali era muito lindinho, quem sabe não poderia torná-lo alguém fino e elegante como ele?

E assim o menino foi passando de mão em mão, sem fazer drama algum, ao contrário, estava gostando de ser o centro das atenções, rodando por todos os ocupantes da mesa. Sentiu-se muito confortável nos braços do taurino brincalhão que dispensou-lhe caretas bem engraçadas, fazendo-o rir um bocado. Mesmo os que não gostavam ou não tinham habilidades com crianças simpatizaram-se com Shun, ele era a mais nova atração do Santuário. Quando Mu o embalou, ficou completamente relaxado, quase dormira, mas a vontade de apertar os "pontinhos" na testa do jovem foi mais forte. Já com Shina, atual namorada do lobo, ele divertiu-se bastante com o cabelo da mesma cor que o seu e com Marin puderam notar como ela seria uma boa mãe. Já com Hyoga, o neném desatou a chorar sem motivo algum.

" Ah... Er... Tome, Seiya! " tratou de dá-lo para Seiya, que estava ao seu lado e à outra ponta de Saori.

O japonezinho o acalmou em dois tempos, passando-o para a namorada, que o devolveu ao seu pai.

" Como não temos nenhuma maternidade aqui no Santuário, apenas a escolhinha para os menores, Ikki não precisará participar de todos os treinos e, assim, poderá cuidar melhor de Shun. Mas tenho certeza de que todos vocês vão ajudá-lo nessa tarefa. " lançou um olhar mais que intimidador para seus cavaleiros " E, Ikki, pode contar com o que quiser, é só pedir. Como você sabe, os cavaleiros ganham um pequeno salário extra por prestarem pequenos serviços, como encanador, cozinheiro, enfermeiro ou qualquer coisa que nós daqui precisemos, portanto, tenho certeza que acharemos algo adequado para você, sem que precise deixar o menino sozinho. Depois acertaremos todos os detalhes."

Ikki apenas acenou com a cabeça. Durante o café inteiro Shun foi a sensação, além de seu jovem pai, ao qual os amigos cobravam histórias de quando esteve fora. Terminada a refeição, Saori e Ikki acertaram o que faltava, do tipo como funcionava a lavanderia, as compras no mercado, as saídas dos cavaleiros e a entrada de conhecidos, entre outros. Por fim, foram ao shopping para comprar as roupinhas e brinquedos para Shun. Além do Fênix, Saori foi também, a bem da verdade porque estava completamente derretida com a situação, como a maioria das mulheres, e Seiya, que se recusava a deixá-la sozinha.

Assim que chegaram ao estabelecimento, Pégasus parou frente à uma vitrine de jogos eletrônicos, de uns tempos para cá dera para gostar dessas coisas.

" Seiya, quer ficar aí enquanto nós vemos os acessórios para o Shun? " perguntou Saori suavemente.

" Ahn? " voltou o olhar para a namorada " Não, eu vou com vocês. "

Riu internamente, aquele moreninho era muito ciumento e protetor, pois sabia muito bem que ele temia em deixá-la e algum intruso tentar machucá-la. Também, depois de tantos inimigos que tentaram matá-la, não era para menos.

Chegaram à maior loja daquele shopping de itens para bebês. Esta era toda decorada com motivos infantis, próximas ao teto haviam prateleiras com grandes bichos de pelúcia, seus tons eram amarelos e branco e as seções eram bem dividas por sexo e diferença de produtos. Sentiram-se 'perdidos' dentro daquele universo fascinante: não que isto fosse a coisa mais interessante para adultos, mas todos eles ficavam nostalgiados ao verem tantas coisas dedicadas à crianças, já que praticamente não tiveram uma boa infância. Até mesmo Saori, que apesar de sua riqueza, nunca tivera o verdadeiro amor de uma família comum, até seu avô morrera quando ainda era muito nova.

" Aonde vamos primeiro? " Seiya quis saber.

" Que tal começarmos pelas roupas? " a jovem propôs.

Ikki balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

" Ele é um bebê quietinho. "

" Haha, você é que pensa, Saori! Este aqui é terrível, não consegue ficar no carrinho, só quer colo. " olhou seu filhote, que se remexia inquieto " Acho que está tão distraído com as novidades desse últimos dias que ainda não teve tempo de fazer birra, hehe. "

Ao localizarem a diversa variedade de vestimentas, Saori bem que teve vontade de comprar todas, se não fosse Ikki para negar-lhe. A cada uma que chegavam à conclusão que deveriam comprar, o papai dava-a na mãozinha do menino que a apertava, mordia e só então sorria ou então fazia careta feia, de quem não gosta, chegando a algumas vezes espirrar devido o tecido. Seiya é quem vinha com as hipóteses mais bizarras, como roupinha de marinheiro e ainda queria que ficassem com a boina do conjunto. Na soma total, deram-se: cinco regatinhas, três camisetas, seis bermudas, três calças de moletom, dois macacões, quatro pijaminhas e cinco agasalhos. A maioria era estampada com coisinhas fofas, como animaizinhos, e em cores suaves e apenas algumas eram lisas e de cores fortes.

Após, foram para a seção de calçados, onde Saori pirou novamente. Queria um de cada modelo e Ikki, que custara muito a convencer-se de levar todas aquelas roupas, lamentou-se por não ter ido sozinho. Sim, era realmente verdade que homens não são chegados muito lá a compras. Por fim, compraram três sapatinhos, quatro sandálias e um minúsculo sapato social, para os diversos eventos que ocorriam no Santuário. Então prosseguiram para a ala de brinquedos e, dessa vez, quem surtou foi Shun.

" Nhiii... " balançava-se no carrinho, esticando os bracinhos para frente, numa indicação de que queria agarrar os brinquedos.

" Nãooo, Shun. "

" Deixe, Ikki, não tem problema. " Saori sorriu, pegando um polvo amarelo e mostrando-o ao bebê, que o adorou " Quer levar esse, quer? " falava abobalhada.

" Ihh, estes anos todos de convivência com Seiya te deixaram infantil, Saori. " o moreno debochou, uma vez que somente em raras oportunidades vira a amiga assim.

Saori se recompôs, envergonhada, mas isso não a impediu de continuar com a babação que fizera até agora. Então, depois de um longo tempo e extrema paciência dos dois rapazes, escolheram mais uns quinze brinquedos, além de objetos para decorar seu quarto, como tapetes, abajur, cortinas coloridas entre outros. O mais incrível era ver aqueles dois brutamontes segurando sacolas até embaixo do braço, ou então a fila que se formava atrás daqueles três que esperavam o caixa cobrar todas as compras. Após efetuarem a compra, passaram numa farmacinha e ainda levaram mais uma chupeta e mamadeira, fraldas, cotonetes.

Ao que passavam pela praça de alimentação, para irem embora, deram com uma banca de sorvetes e afins. Shun arregalou os olhinhos e firmou as mãozinhas no balcão, brecando Ikki que o empurrava.

" Larga daí, Shu. "

" Uhnn... Nee, titi... "

" Vamos, Shun. " deu um jeito de mexer-se e avançar.

Entretanto, o neném pareceu não gostar muito da atitude, desabando num choro.

" Uhhnnnn! Unhééééé! "

" Calma, Shu. O que você quer? Quer sorvete? " perguntou Saori, como se ele pudesse realmente compreendê-la.

Ikki o pegou no colo e o colocou na direção da sorveteria, na qual o atendente abriu um sorriso ao ver que seu cliente era aquele ser pequenininho.

" Você quer, filho? " Shun pareceu se animar, parando com o choro e esticando os bracinhos no seu gesto tão característico " Tá bem. Do que você quer? "

O jovem atendente de cabelo castanho claro mostrou para o bebê um caderninho vermelho com as fotos dos possíveis pedidos.

" Temos estes aqui. "

Shun debruçou o rostinho sobre o menu e ficou a passar os dedinhos sobre ele, até que parou num sandae e começou a bater a mãozinha lá.

" Ne! Ne! Ne! "

" Quer este? Um sandae de morango, sem nozes. "

" Sim, senhor. " virou-se e preparou o pedido " Aqui. "

Ikki deixou-o sobre o balcão e devolveu Shun ao carrinho, pagando-o em seguida. Seiya e Saori pediram uma taça de sabor uva, que dividiram romanticamente. Claro que Saori teve que dar a direta, uma vez que Seiya era um tanto desligado para essas coisas. Foram para uma mesa e sentaram-se, Ikki tentando não prestar atenção no casal à sua frente. Assim pôde dar de comer para o menino, que ao mesmo tempo em que sorria, babava o sorvete. Era por esses e outros motivos que Ikki sempre levava junto a flanela com a qual limpava as lambanças do filho.

Admirou seu pequeno filhote, ele era tão perfeito, tão puro, tão lindo. Encheu-se de orgulho ao vê-lo feliz e saudável, desejando somente coisas boas para seu futuro. Queria poder não planejar, já planejara tanto com Esmeralda para no fim se ver frustado, que não queria fazer o mesmo com o filho, mas não podia. Era impossível ver aquele serzinho e não querer imaginá-lo dando seus primeiros passos, entrando pra escolinha, se formando, conseguindo seu primeiro emprego... Se pudesse teria seu futuro todo traçado e sabia que disto já não tinha as rédeas, mas apenas imaginar não custava nada. No fundo, o que mais gostaria é que fosse saudável e feliz, sempre. Só tinha uma coisa que não queria e não permitiria: que ele se tornasse um cavaleiro. Ele vivera na pele o sacrifício de ser um, podia até deixar que ele treinasse com os outros, mas deixar que ele sofresse, se machucasse e não tivesse uma vida normal, isso nunca.

oOoOoOo

Máscara da Morte ia debaixo do sol quente pegar o caminho da casa de Áries e subir para a sua. Pretendia tomar um bom banho, para tirar o suor do corpo que acumulara durante o treino, e depois ir almoçar. Estava quase à frente da casa de Mu quando sentiu um suave toque em seu ombro. Virou-se, surpreso.

" Com licença, senhor. " a jovenzinha sorriu.

Fitou a garota à sua frente: tinha o cabelo azul claro da cor de Afrodite, liso e com uma franja falsa, ultrapassando um pouco os ombros, os olhos grandes num rosa bem claro, igual à boca coberta por um gloss de um tom até mais claro ainda; vestia uma bata branca com diminutos babadinhos nas mangas curtas e na barra, usava um saia de tecido fino que parava há pouco do joelho e era azul um pouco mais escuro que seus fios, com desenhos de peixinhos vermelhos e dourados bordados, calçando uma sandália rasteira com um pequeno salto, em tom canela, se não mais claro. Trazia às mãos, juntas à altura da cintura, alguns livros grossos e em seu cabelo, uma delicada bandana branca cheia de bordados prendia-se no modelo romântico. Tinha o sorriso amistoso e ingênuo:

" O senhor poderia me informar aonde fica a enfermaria? " sua voz era doce e calma.

" Por que gostaria? "

" Bem, havia uma proposta de emprego de meio período para enfermaria e eu fui contratada. Bem, eu deveria começar hoje, mas ainda não sei onde ficam as coisas aqui. "

Máscara da Morte analisou-a, não parecia mentir ou ser perigosa, mas devia ser muito nova para ocupar o cargo. Mas de nada adiantava ela estar lá se Saori estava passeando no shopping. Nisso, lembrou-se do filho de Ikki, ficara desconfortável ao ter de segurar a criança para passá-la à Nachi, que estava ao seu lado. Todavia, não pode deixar de sentir uma estranha sensação, como se quisesse aquilo, como se gostasse de ter o bebê em seus braços, algo parecido com um instinto paterno. Mas negou-se mentalmente, não adiantava ficar imaginado-se com um filho, pois sabia que não o teria. Quer dizer... No fundo, ele não poderia afirmar que era impossível ter um filho, apenas o achava difícil demais no seu caso, até porque não seria um bom pai. E justamente o que desejava em seu íntimo e tentava esconder de si mesmo era a enorme vontade de poder provar, não aos outros, mas a si próprio que seria um bom pai, um bom esposo. Só queria uma chance... Mas não era bom sonhar com isso, chances assim não vinham a ele.Vendo o silêncio do homem, achou que o incomodara por falar demais, corando:

" Perdão, devo estar te atrapalhando. "

"Hn. Venha, eu te levo à enfermaria, depois você conversa com a Saori. " falou, seguindo outro caminho.

A jovem sorriu, acompanhando-o.

" Então, como o senhor se chama? "

" Máscara da Morte. " respondeu, seco.

Arregalou os olhos, assustada, pois para se ter um apelido assim... Mas ele não parecia ser mal e sim um homem sério. Talvez até amargurado. Não devia ficar tirando conclusões precipitadas ou julgar as pessoas sem conhecê-las.

" Eu sou Flora. Prazer em conhecê-lo, senhor Máscara da Morte. "

Estranhou ela não ter se assustado com seu 'nome' e seu jeitão, a maioria das pessoas tremia só de vê-lo.

" Então, o senhor também trabalha aqui no Santuário? "

" Mais que isso garota, sou um cavaleiro de ouro. "

" Um senhor Cavaleiro? " perguntou, surpresa e alegre " E qual constelação o senhor protege? "

" A de Câncer. "

" Câncer? Nossa, o senhor deve ser muito forte. "

Não entendia o entusiasmo da jovem, não com um ser tão desprezível como ele. Havia já um tempo em que não se sentia mais o mesmo cavaleiro orgulhoso e prepotente de antes. Na verdade, agora achava-se um sujeito mesquinho e sem valores, afinal, se até a sua armadura o abandonara uma vez, não deveria mesmo ser lá essas coisas. Estava cansado de ser como era, desde cedo aprendera a ser forte e insensível, para se defender do mundo e daquela estranha vida, mas agora, agora não via mais sentindo nisso. Só queria sentir-se mais leve, ao invés de sentir como se tivesse pedras sobre os ombros, queria... Ao menos poder ter aquele sentimento tão bom que seus amigos chamavam de amor. Mas não conseguia, não ele.

" É aqui. " parou frente à casa que lhes servia de enfermaria.

" Ah, muito obrigada, senhor cavaleiro. " sorriu gentilmente.

" Hn. " virou-se de costas, pronto para ir, quando a escutou falar-lhe " O que foi? "

" Como faço para falar com a senhorita Kido? "

" Quando a encontrar, lhe aviso que tem uma garota querendo lhe falar. "

" Muito obrigada mesmo, senhor. " sorriu sinceramente, aquele homem apesar de rude parecia ser muito bom.

" Até. " virou-se novamente, distanciando-se dela.

" Obrigada! Até mais ver, senhor Máscara da Morte! " acenava-lhe, mesmo que este não a visse mais.

Suspirou, entrando na casa, esperava encontrar mais pessoas como aquele homem naquele lugar no qual pretendia trabalhar.

oOoOoOo

Fechou os olhos, pousando as mãos sobre as pernas descrusadas. Tentava manter-se calmo, mas diante de tanto silêncio, não conseguiu conter os pensamentos, voltando há lembranças das quais gostaria de se esquecer. Sempre dizia a Hyoga que se quisesse ser realmente forte, não deveria se apegar a sentimentos. Talvez fosse verdade, se ele não tivesse amado, talvez nunca tivesse sofrido, se decepcionado. Só que não tivera como resistir àquele sentimento quente e pulsante dentro de si. E por isso se entregara àquela garota mais velha, aquela doce menina que tanto amara.

Lembrou-se de quando ainda treinava para ser um cavaleiro. Na vila perto do lugar onde treinava, fizera amizade com apenas uma garotinha, Soraya. Fôra meio complicado no começo, ele nunca fôra do tipo falante, mas com o correr das coisas, acabaram se apegando de uma grande amizade. A menininha era dois anos mais velhas, ainda que não parecesse, tinha longas madeixas loiras que terminavam em grandes cachos, os olhos roxos extremamente vivos, quase puxando para o vinho, um narizinho arrebitado como de uma boneca. Quando se descobriram apaixonados, faltava pouco para Kamus regressar ao Santuário. E ele não queria aceitar que estava amando e que dentro em breve teria de renunciar a este sentimento por um bem maior. Porém, não pôde conter aquela sensação e se deixou amar e ser amado. De corpo e alma. Depois de uma noite fria, onde só aquele quarto era quente, um ato se consumiu. E suas conseqüências também.

Pouco se passou, mas de forma abrupta ela lhe foi tirada: sem que soubesse, sua família mudou-se de supetão para outro lugar, do qual ele nunca soube, levando-a junto. Na época não entendera, era muito jovem, mas uma raiva sem tamanho, achando-se traído pela única que amara, apossou-se de seu jovem coração. E, assim, dedicou-se a aprender a não amar, nunca mais, para não ter que sofrer novamente. Tanto que tornara-se a pessoa fria que era para os outros. Entretanto, havia uma chama naquela geleira que despertara nos últimos anos, algo que ele até então desconhecera e, mesmo que esta chama lhe causasse muitos problemas e confusões, adorava saber que ela existia. E esta chama só cabe às famílias, como ele, que agora tinha uma.

Balançou a cabeça ao ouvir o barulho da porta batendo. Abrindo os olhos, encarou a figura à sua frente. O menino vestia uma jaqueta preta com listras brancas nos braços, por cima de uma camisa vinho e calça jeans azul escuro, demarcando ainda mais o corpo magro, além de uma munhequera preta no pulso esquerdo, segurando um caderno e um estojo nas mãos.

" Por que não foi à aula, Sean? "

" Mas, eu fui... "

" Não minta, sua professora já me avisou que você anda cabulando aula. "

" E daí? "

" E daí? " levantou-se, ficando de frente para o seu filho " Como 'e daí'? "

" E daí? Qual é a importância, você nem liga! "

" Não me importo? Pois bem, então vá já para seu quarto, que é lá onde você vai passar as próximas semanas. "

O menino mirou-lhe os olhos roxos vivos cheios de ódio e andou pisando duro até metade do cômodo e, antes de chegar ao seu quarto, voltou-se para seu pai.

" Droga! Você me abandonou durante anos e agora acha que pode mandar em mim! " gritou, entrando no quarto e batendo a porta com força.

Kamus costumava ser calmo e tolerante, mas o garoto tinha uma capacidade incrível para tirar-lhe de seu normal. Ainda mais quando falava coisas como aquela, não o abandonara de propósito. Foi até o quarto de Sean, já irritado, entrando sem nem bater e o encontrou jogado sobre a cama. Segurou-o pelo braço e o puxou para cima, obrigando-o a sentar-se. O menino o olhou assustado, mas mesmo assim tentando esconder e mostrar-lhe apenas uma falsa coragem que criara.

" Você sabe muito bem que eu não sabia que tinha um filho. "

" Ah, não, você era um valeiro de Athena todo poderoso, que combatia os mais terríveis inimigos e não sabia que tinha um filho. " zombou, repleto de ironia.

" Sean, não seja injusto. Acha que se eu soubesse não teria te trazido há mais tempo? Eu já te expliquei várias vezes que sua mãe foi embora sem ao menos falar comigo, não fazia idéia de que ela estava grávida. "

" Hun-hun, e você também nunca soube que ela morreu, não é? "

" Sean... " viu as lágrimas embaçando a visão do filho, que tentava se fazer de forte. Sentou-se na cama, puxando-o para si e amansando a fala " Não, eu não sabia. Também não sabia que seus avós morreram junto com a sua mãe naquele acidente. " entristeceu-se ao falar da morte de Soraya, a única que amara " Não gosto de imaginar o que você passou no orfanato, nem com a morte deles. Acha mesmo que eu gostaria de te ver lá por tanto tempo se já soubesse de você antes? "

" Tanto faz. Me deixa sozinho. " virou o rosto para o lado.

Olhou seu filho, gostaria que ele o entendesse, que o compreendesse. Como é que ele ia saber que a família de sua amada mudara assim tão de repente porque descobriram que ela estava grávida de alguém que lutava desde criança para se tornar um guerreiro? Por mais que lutasse pela salvação do mundo, não deixava de ser um guerreiro, um assassino. E muitas pessoas não gostavam, pior, o temiam. Para elas, ele era como um monstro. E assim o era para a família da pequena Soraya. Que a tiraram da cidade, impediram-na de falar com seu grande amor, pai de seu filho, e criaram o menino até seus seis anos, antes de morrerem num acidente de carro e ele ser mandado para um orfanato. Orfanato no qual ele viveu até os dez anos, passando por altos e muitos baixos, até seu pai descobrir sua existência e levá-lo para morar com ele no Santuário.

Levantou-se, saindo do quarto e fechando a porta suavemente. Sentindo o peito consumir-se em dor e tristeza, por ter odiado sua amada que nunca teve culpa de qualquer coisa, por ter sido tão burro a ponto de não procurá-la mais, não sabendo assim de seu filho, pela sua morte, pelo sofrimento de Sean, por não ter sido útil às duas pessoas que mais precisavam de si.

Continua...

oOoOoOo

Hyaaa! Essa semana eu tava inspirada porque eu fui numa inauguração dotra ala do clube e aí tava lotado de crianças fofinhas:D Só que isso surtiu um efeito negativo: como eu ainda não tinha planejado o que escrever nesse cap., não sabia o que por depois da parte que o Ikki e o Shun deixavam de aparecer e como daquele jeito ia ficar muito curtinhu e encher de baboseira ia ficar sem sentido, eu acabei adiantando alguns fatos. Tipo, a Flora não era pra ter aparecido aqui, e só lá pelo cap. 4 ou 5. Hehe, mas td bem, eu adorei do jeito que ficou:P E isso porque eu falei que ia tentar fazer o tempo passar mais rápido, heh. v

E aí? Gostaram do Sean? Hehe, ele era de outra fic minha, aí eu migrei ele pra cá. Huahua, soh que originalmente ele tinha 16 e não 12. Ah, por falar nisso, fazendo que o Kiki tinha na base dos 8 no anime, ele agora tah entre 13 e 14. Mas isso só na base, porque eu não sei quantos ele tem realmente. E, qnt ao Kamus engravidar uma mulher 2 anos mais velho, foi o seguinte: tipo, o Shura no anime tah com 10 e jah tem a armadura, mas seguindo uma lógica, eles deveriam ter treinado muito mais para se tornarem douradinhos (por isso que eu prefiro a versão de que o Shura tem 13 na verdade), e como os de bronze treinaram durante 6 anos, eles devem ter feito mais que isso, non? Bem, se nisso eu tiver certa, na minha fic o Kamus tava com 14 e ela com 16. Eu sei que é bem pouqinho, mas foi o máximo que eu consegui espichar, se não ele não teria os 26 de agora. Mas isso soh se eu tiver certa.

Mas como eu to morrendo de pressa, as notas finais vão ficar pequenas, certo? Ah, e por isso, to sem tempo de revisar, então perdoe os errinhos básicos que por ventura aí estão.

Shun: Isso mesmo, finalmente cê não vai aloprar com a gente!

Pime: Su é o que você pensa, queridinho.

Shun: o.Õ

Pime "risada maléfica": Hehehe!

Shun: Ai meu deus! O que foi?

Pime: Hehehehe!

Shun: Han?

Pime: Hehehehe

Shun: Ihh, esse negócio não tem fim...

Momento interativo da fic: piadinha do dia:

Por que o Shaka atravessou a rua?

Porque ele queria chegar do outro lado!

Kyakyakyakya:DD

Shun: Nem falo nada. ¬¬

Reviews, please

Matta ne! Tchauzinhu, gente!

09/05


	4. Aviso!

**Aviso:** Atenção, gente, isso não é um capítulo, é apenas um aviso.

A razão que me faz deixá-lo é por respeito às pessoas que tão acompanhando a fic, e a quem tem andado me cobrando novos caps. Bem, o recado que eu quero deixar é que, até "segundas ordens", está fic está suspensa. Não, não é por maldade ou qualquer coisa... Sei que estava demorando para atualizá-la, tive, a princípio, meus motivos... Entretanto, recentemente meu computador... quebrou! O-O E, bem, diante disso, não há muito o eu possa fazer... sabe, ainda não aprendi a escrever fics com o poder da mente, sem um computador! XD hehe... por isso, não tenho mais como continuar a fic. (meu pc tá no bico do urubu, não tem mais concerto!).

Sorry. -

Todavia, depois que tiver um novo, eu a retomarei, tudo certinho? n-n É promessa, pois não quero abandonar nem essa, nem as outras que escrevo.

Obrigada pela compreensão e até a próxima, bjuss.

Xauxau


End file.
